2004 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2004 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 16 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. It began on March 26, 2004, and ended with the championship game on April 10. A total of 15 games were played. The University of Denver, coached by George Gwozdecky, won its sixth national title with a 1-0 victory in the final game over the University of Maine, coached by Tim Whitehead before a record crowd of over 18,000 people at Boston's FleetCenter (now known as the TD Garden). While Denver's Gabe Gauthier scored the game's only goal, the game is best remembered for Denver surviving Maine's six skaters to three skaters advantage in the final 90 seconds of the contest. Denver goaltender Adam Berkhoel was named the Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament was announced on March 21, 2004. The Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) and the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) each had five teams receive a berth in the tournament, Hockey East had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, while Atlantic Hockey, College Hockey America (CHA) and the ECAC each received a single bid for their tournament champions. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations First round and regional finals * East – Pepsi Arena, Albany, New York — Host: Rensselaer * Midwest – Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan — Host: Western Michigan * Northeast – Verizon Wireless Arena, Manchester, New Hampshire — Host: New Hampshire * West – World Arena, Colorado Springs, Colorado — Host: Colorado College Frozen Four * FleetCenter, Boston Brackets East Regional Northeast Regional Midwest Regional West Regional Frozen Four Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Semifinals East Regional (1) Maine vs. (4) Harvard |score1 = 5 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/26/deja-vu-maine-stuns-harvard-on-moores-winner/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 17:01 – Dylan Reese (Johnson, Du) 19:43 – Brendan Bernakevitch |1-2-1 = (Damon) Todd Jackson – 02:56 |1-2-2 = 01:09 – PP – Dennis Packard (Pettit) 16:47 – PP – Ryan Maki |1-3-1 = (Jankus, Mushaluk) Mike Hamilton – 03:55 (Shields) Prestin Ryan – PP – 06:14 Michael Levielle – 12:47 (Levielle) Greg Moore – GW – 15:50 |goalie1-1 = ( 29 saves / 33 shots ) Jimmy Howard / ( 7 saves / 7 shots ) Frank Doyle |goalie1-2 = Dov Grumet-Morris ( 41 saves / 46 shots )}} (2) Ohio State vs. (3) Wisconsin |score1 = 0 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/26/one-goal-enough-for-boeser-badgers/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-4-2 = 12:03 – GW – Dan Boeser (Earl, Carlson) |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 26 shots ) Dave Caruso |goalie1-2 = Bernd Brückler ( 20 saves / 21 shots )}} Midwest Regional (1) Minnesota vs. (4) Notre Dame |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/27/five-straight-goals-send-gophers-past-irish/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 00:54 – Cory McLean (Gill, Walsh) 19:18 – PP – Aaron Gill (Walsh, Globke) |1-2-1 = (Vanek, Harrington) Matt Koalska – 00:26 (Harrington, Guyer) Danny Irmen – PP – 09:13 Thomas Vanek – GW – 16:24 |1-3-1 = (Koalska, Ballard) Thomas Vanek – 11:52 Troy Riddle – EN – 19:24 |goalie1-1 = ( 20 saves / 22 shots ) Kellen Briggs |goalie1-2 = Morgan Cey ( 40 saves / 44 shots )}} (2) Minnesota-Duluth vs. (3) Michigan State |score1 = 5 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/27/leaving-no-doubt-umd-pastes-michigan-state/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Williams, Hambly) Evan Schwabe – GW – 12:16 |1-3-1 = (Anderson) Jesse Unklesbay – 01:14 (Peluso, Hardwick) Brett Hammond – 05:36 (Schwabe, Hardwick) Junior Lessard – 08:13 (Schwabe, Brosz) Junior Lessard – PP – 13:01 |goalie1-1 = ( 23 saves / 23 shots ) Issac Reichmuth |goalie1-2 = Dominic Vicari ( 11 saves / 15 shots ) / Matt Migliaccio ( 12 saves / 13 shots )}} Northeast Regional (1) Boston College vs. (4) Niagara |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/27/little-rust-bc-turns-it-on-late/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Forrest, Eaves) Patrick Eaves – PP – 14:23 (Adams) Ryan Shannon – 17:03 |1-1-2 = 03:35 – Joe Tallari (Ehgoetz, Cross) |1-2-1 = Peter Harrold – GW – 13:06 |1-2-2 = 18:11 – PP – Sean Bentivoglio (Clarke, Lackner) |1-3-1 = (Voce, Shannon) Patrick Eaves – PP – 02:15 (Spina) Ryan Shannon – 07:13 |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) Matti Kaltiainen |goalie1-2 = Jeff VanNynatten ( 34 saves / 39 shots )}} (2) Michigan vs. (3) New Hampshire |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/27/road-warriors-wolverines-top-wildcats-in-nh/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Brandon Kaleniecki – 01:05 |1-2-1 = (Gajic) Andrew Ebbett – GW – 09:45 (Gajic, Hensick) Eric Werner – PP – 12:06 |1-3-1 = (Ebbett) Brandon Kaleniecki – 01:11 |1-3-2 = 13:46 – Nathan Martz (Collins, Saviano) |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 28 shots ) Al Montoya |goalie1-2 = Mike Ayers ( 34 saves / 38 shots )}} West Regional (1) North Dakota vs. (4) Holy Cross |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/26/steady-performance-sends-north-dakota-into-west-final/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Murray, Bochenski) Zach Parise – GW – 00:47 |1-2-1 = (Parise, Murray) Brandon Bochenski – PP – 18:23 |1-3-1 = (Hale) Mike Prpich – 05:09 |goalie1-1 = ( 21 saves / 21 shots ) Jordan Parise |goalie1-2 = Tony Quesada ( 30 saves / 33 shots ) / Ben Conway ( 4 saves / 4 shots )}} (2) Denver vs. (3) Miami |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/26/cool-as-ice-denvers-berkhoel-wins-goaltenders-duel/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Dora) Ryan Caldwell – SH – 07:01 |1-2-1 = (O'Leary, Veideman) Matt Laatsch – 02:25 |1-2-2 = 07:04 – Marty Guerin (Sipotz, Nelson) |1-3-1 = (Carle, Gauthier) Brett Skinner – GW PP – 06:35 |1-3-2 = 17:37 – PP – Matt Davis |goalie1-1 = ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) Adam Berkhoel |goalie1-2 = Brandon Crawford-West ( 30 saves / 33 shots )}} Regional Finals East Regional (1) Maine vs. (3) Wisconsin |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/27/black-bears-continue-heart-stopping-ways/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Colin Shields – 01:32 |1-2-2 = 17:38 – Rene Bourque (Gilbert, MacMurchy) |1-4-1 = Mike Hamilton – GW – 03:27 |goalie1-1 = ( 36 saves / 37 shots ) Jimmy Howard |goalie1-2 = Bernd Brückler ( 26 saves / 28 shots )}} Midwest Regional (1) Minnesota vs. (2) Minnesota-Duluth |score1 = 1 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/28/gopher-fall-minnesota-duluth-knocks-off-champs-heads-to-ff/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 18:10 – Evan Schwabe |1-3-1 = (Guyer, Tallackson) Grant Potulny – PP – 05:25 |1-3-2 = 01:37 – GW – Luke Stauffacher (Caig, Peluso) 10:19 – Jesse Unklesbay |goalie1-1 = ( 17 saves / 20 shots ) Kellen Briggs |goalie1-2 = Isaac Reichmuth ( 22 saves / 23 shots )}} Northeast Regional (1) Boston College vs. (2) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/28/eaves-ot-winner-lifts-eagles-home/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 12:09 – Mike Brown (Burnes) |1-2-1 = (Eaves, Eaves) Tony Voce – PP – 09:02 |1-2-2 = 17:01 – Andy Burnes |1-3-1 = (Harrold, Voce) Patrick Eaves – 15:16 |1-4-1 = (Eaves, Harrold) Ben Eaves – GW – 10:08 |goalie1-1 = ( 15 saves / 17 shots ) Matti Kaltiainen |goalie1-2 = Al Montoya ( 42 saves / 45 shots )}} West Regional (1) North Dakota vs. (2) Denver |score1 = 0 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/03/27/berkhoel-bull-fulghum-send-denver-to-boston/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-2 = 17:31 – GW – Luke Fulgham (Bull, Dora) |goalie1-1 = ( 16 saves / 17 shots ) Jordan Parise |goalie1-2 = Adam Berkhoel ( 33 saves / 33 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (E1) Maine vs. (NE1) Boston College |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/04/08/how-about-howard-maine-moves-into-title-game/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 19:28 – Jon Jankus (Hamilton, Ryan) |1-2-1 = (Collins) Ryan Shannon – 02:35 |1-3-2 = 01:05 – GW – Dustin Penner (Hamilton, Lundin) |goalie1-1 = ( 16 saves / 18 shots ) Matti Kaltiainen |goalie1-2 = Jimmy Howard ( 40 saves / 41 shots )}} (MW2) Minnesota-Duluth vs. (W2) Denver |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/04/08/never-say-die-pioneers-rally-stun-bulldogs/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Brosz, Schwabe) Junior Lessard – PP – 01:09 (Caig) Tyler Brosz – 04:34 |1-2-1 = (Schwabe, Stapleton) Junior Lessard – PP – 15:35 |1-2-2 = 11:40 – Luke Fulgham (Dora, Carle) |1-3-2 = 02:30 – Connor James (Skinner, Keith) 03:04 – Ryan Caldwell (Fulgham, Dora) 08:25 – GW – Lukas Dora (Skinner) 19:52 – EN – Greg Keith (James) |goalie1-1 = ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) Isaac Reichmuth |goalie1-2 = Adam Berkhoel ( 26 saves / 29 shots )}} National Championship (E1) Maine vs. (W2) Denver |score1 = 0 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2004/04/10/berkhoel-pioneers-whitewash-black-bears-for-ncaa-title/ |won1 = 2 }} All-Tournament Team *G: Adam Berkhoel* (Denver) *D: Ryan Caldwell (Denver) *D: Prestin Ryan (Maine) *F: Junior Lessard (Minnesota-Duluth) *F: Dustin Penner (Maine) *F: Connor James (Denver) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See also *2004 Frozen Four References Category:2004 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments